


Cuddle Time

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Vav tries to keep his distance while Mogar's in one off his rages, wanting to give him space. But the moment the bear suggests Vav's scared of him it's cuddle time.</p><p>a/n: i might deviate slightly from the prompt but the main bits are in there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

X-Ray and Vav have spent the last week trying t figure out what Mogar is up to, Vav just wants to ask the guy but X-Ray is set on doing this super spy style. Vav disagreed and went off on his own, which is how he found himself outside Mogar’s new tree house.

Just as Vav’s about to start climbing up the tree he hears a loud roar and ruckus. He steps away from the tree and stares up expecting to be attacked. He goes to turn and run but Mogar calls out to him.

“Where are you going?”

Vav spins around and curses himself for not running fast enough. He plasters a smile on his face and feels himself sweating nervously.

“Away?”

Mogar leaps down from his tree house and lands directly in front of Vav. He storms closer frowning, and sniffs the air. His face softens in concern.

“You are afraid.”

Vav laughs nervously. “What no! Why would you think that?”

Mogar cautiously steps closer. “You smell afraid. Do I scare you?”

Vav shrugs awkwardly. “Well I’ve seen what you can do. And you sounded _really_ mad just before so...”

Mogar frowns but it’s not directed at Vav. Without saying anything he steps forward and hugs Vav, picking him up bridal style. Vav clings to Mogar for dear life as he leaps up to his tree house.

“What the hell!?”

Mogar carries him through his house to a room that’s filled completely with pelts. He gently places Vav down amongst the pile of furs and blankets, before sitting down next to him.

“I do not want you to fear me.”

Vav frowns, “That doesn’t explain why I’m in your house,” he looks around at the ridiculous amounts of pelts, “and why I’m sitting in a pile of fur!”

Mogar crawls closer to Vav staring deeply into his eyes. Vav doesn’t dare move; he holds his breath just waiting to see what Mogar will do. The bear man wraps and arm around Vav pulling him into a hug and then lays them both down so that they’re all snuggled up. Mogar rests his face on Vav’s shoulder and nuzzles in humming happily.

“Uh..Mogar?”

“Hmm?” The bear man continues to nuzzle into his shoulder, and starts rubbing his face against the side of Vav’s face.

“What are you doing?”

“I am being nonthreatening. Is it working?”

Vav bursts into a fit of laughter, and tries to muffle the sound in Mogar’s shoulder. “You’re trying to convince me you’re not scary! That’s adorable.”

Mogar grumbles. “I am not adorable.”

Vav can’t help laughing at that. But he must admit that Mogar is very good at cuddling, and he actually feels very comfortable and safe. Mogar stops nuzzling into Vav’s shoulder for a second to look at the hero in his arms.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question startles Vav so much that his brain pretty much shuts down for a second. Mogar’s amber eyes are just staring at him patiently waiting. Does Vav want to kiss Mogar? He’s so warm and fuzzy right now, and kissing sounds even better.

Instead of speaking Vav just nods. Mogar leans in, bringing a hand up to gently hold Vav’s face. Vav let’s his eyelids flutter shut as Mogar guides their mouths together. The kiss is surprisingly soft and slow. Much to Vav’s surprise the kiss breaks with Mogar smiling.

Vav opens his eyes and is greeted with an unfamiliar sight. Mogar’s smile is probably one of the best things Vav’s ever seen, it’s like sunshine. It strikes Vav as strange that he’s seeing this amazing smile only minutes after hearing Mogar throw a rage.

“Hey, uh... why were you mad before?”

Mogar sighs. “Someone who has information I need continues to evade me.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “I can help you with that!”

Mogar snorts at that.

“No really! It might just be me though, X-Ray is still convinced your our ‘arch nemesis’.”

Mogar hums contentedly. “I accept.”

Vav grins and hugs Mogar tightly. “We’ll get to work after cuddle time.”

Mogar ponders the term, he nods in agreement. “Cuddle time first.”


End file.
